


He Remembers

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the mind of a one, Stiles Stilinski, as he recalls his mothers death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers

Stiles remembers what it was like. He remembers watching her get sick. He watched her slowly wither away, and he watched as his father become a different man. His dad didn’t smile as much anymore, he was always either working or helping his wife.

Stiles remembers all too well what it feels like to lose someone so important, so important that your life changes so completely and it’s never the same again.

He remembers when the doctors said that the cancer was back. He remembers watching his parents cry, but he didn’t know what it meant. Not until his mom started losing her hair, her skin stretched tight over her bones.

He watched the life slowly drain from her, until she passed on.

Stiles knows what it’s like to watch someone you love with all your heart, die.

His mama was a fighter. She was a strong woman; she had to be to deal with two Stilinski men. She was stubborn too, but she was also so sweet and caring. She used to dance around the house, holding him, and singing loudly with a huge smile on her face.

But when she got sick, everything changed. She couldn’t dance anymore, it hurt her too much. Singing took her breath away, so she couldn’t do that. Hell, she could barely hug Stiles because it caused her to hurt too badly.

The thing he remembers the most though, is watching her lay in the hospital bed with all those tubes running into her. His dad cried a lot, though he thinks no one saw it.

He remembers the night his mama took her last breath.

She had taken a few shallow breaths, before calling Stiles over to the bed.

“My little man,” She whispered, tears shining clearly in her eyes. “You are my greatest achievement in life. My baby boy” She coughed harshly.

 “Baby, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to live your life to the fullest, you hear me? Don’t hold back, ever.” She started to wheeze, and her heart rate was slowing.

“I promise Mommy” He was scared, so very scared. His body started shaking, and he wrung his hands together.

“When you fall in love, I want you to hold onto that and never let that go. Love, love is the greatest gift in the world” She looked at him, and he could tell his mom would be with God and the angels soon. “Stiles, I want you and your daddy to take care of each other, okay? Remind him that I’ll always love him, and make sure you tell him that you love him too. You never know when you’ll lose someone”

He nodded, tears streaming down his chubby face. “I love you mommy.”

“I love you too” She wheezed out before the heart machine flat lined and his dad and a few doctors came in.

He watched his father fall to his knees and cry out, pleading with God or any other deity that would listen, to bring her back. To bring back the only woman he’d ever loved, bring back his best friend, and the mother of his child.

Stiles remembers that. He remembers how much of a wreck his dad was at the funeral. He remembers taking a swing at the pastor for an unknown reason. He was young and couldn’t quite grasp grief, he couldn’t grasp that his mom was gone for good.   

Stiles knows all too well, the feeling of losing someone he loves. This is why he won’t let anyone else go. It’s why he obsesses over his dad’s diet, and why he just can’t seem to let Lydia go.

Stiles follows his mother’s last words as best he can. Because he remembers.


End file.
